The Spike and Dru Chronicles
by KittyKat6
Summary: How Spike and Dru would of re-met if it would of been up to me


  
Disclaimer: "Angel" is (c) 2000 by the Twentieth   
Century Fox Film Corporation. "Angel" is produced by Mutant Enemy,   
Inc., Greenwolf Corp, Kazui Enterprises, and Sandollar Television for Twentieth   
Century Fox Television.  
  
  
  
The Spike and Drusilla Chronicles  
By Kat  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Spike, taking a long drag from his cheap cigarette surveyed his bleak surroundings.The cemetary was silent enough to fool the normal Joe blows on such evenings.Any mortal human would believe that only the dead resided there but this was the problem with Sunnydale.The city was teaming with the undead life suckers.Sunnydale was the Hellmouth.  
His discarded smoke left his fingers as he flicked it to the wet ground.It fluttered and when it reached the earth its orange glow succombed to the fresh dew.God he thought...the naivete of the good citizens of Sunnydale.Well they could all go to Bloody ell as far as he was concerned.  
His worn beat up boots lead him softly out of the cemetary and out into the realm of great possibilites.....well feeding possibilities anyways.  
Spike was intent on having himself a good old time this chilly opportune night.Slowly he made his way through back alleys towards the Bronze.Hearing some noise around a bend he came to a stop and listened.  
He vamped out and approached the bend quietly ready to leap out and dismember the source of the disturbance.Slowly......slowly.......He leaped out!Looking down he stared nonchalantly and yet a bit surprised at the stake to his chest.  
"Well 'ello slaya.Come out to play with the big boys 'ave we?Its so nice to meet you again anad again...always at the point of a stake.Bloody beautiful isn't it?" Buffy shook the long blond hair that framed her face to the side."Wish I could say the same.Why don't I just turn you into vamp ash and we can avoid these confrontations? Sounds like a good plan to me."  
"Aww now, Whats a lil girl like you doing out 'ere all alone? The big baddies might get you if your not careful...Wouldn't want that now would we. Spilled slayer parts don't help save the world now do they?You've got to be more careful now that you don't 'ave the great magnificent poof slayers bitch to save you from the fangs of death."Spike standing looking pretty damn rpoud of himself was thrown against the wall and pinned in one swift movement."  
"You think I won't kill you right here Spike?Well your wrong....I mean I really didn't dress for the occasion and all, I mean vamp dust doesn't come out of cashmere real well but oh well, gotta get rid of the town scum."  
Spike stares unafraid into her cold eyes...his eyes dancing with amusement."Awwww poor bloody slaya got a sore spot.Well here let me put some salt in it....Face it he left you.He didn't care enough to even let you throw a Bon Voyage party.....too bad...so sad."  
He laughed as she winced at the stinging words. Tossing him hard against the wall she started walking the other way."Your not worth my energy....your nothing but a waste of time and space." she threw over her shoulder.  
Spike punched the wall so hard he dented it in and bloodied his knuckles."Damnit slaya!Don't worry," he said seething and walking across the street, "You won't insult me for long. Someday I will kill you slowly with great torture and pleasure..." ::BAM!::.Spike rolled up the the windshield of a rusty Volvo.A young women got out of the car quickly. "Oh my god are you ok!I'm soooo sorry."The women cried. Gritting his teeth and holding his side while he got up Spike replied "Ju..st...Fine." He grunted it in pain and waved his hand insisting he was ok as he walked away.He limped the rest of the way across the street with his pride hurt more than his body.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Spike walked into the Bronze still pissed about his bad luck this evening.Somehow he had a good feeling it would get worse.He made his way to the bar sitting on a stool.He ordered a bourbon and spun around.There was a big ruckus on the other side of the room.Apparently from what he could make out from the conversation a guy had lost badly in pool to a girl.What a pathetic bloke...losing to a chick.He could see the guy through the crowd.He was hopping mad and waving his pool cue around like he was gonna knock someone out.He apparently lost 300 dollars to her.God mortals were morons.He couldn't see the woman for the crowd in the way.All of a sudden his face fell as the crowd parted.She was cloudy and dreamlike...or maybe it was the bourbon.Either way he could barely speak."No...my god."The poor English accent drifted to his ears like a song."Moi Spoikey...baby's back." "DRUSILLA!?" gulp...  
***************************************************************  
"Oi've missed moi boy.Did you miss me too?"Drusilla said in her strong accent. Spike walked along with her down an abandoned backstreet. Drusilla was definitely her old self.She looked like a fuzzy dream though. She was clear but he was still in shock.Her dark hair danced behind her and shined everytime they passed beneath a streetlight.She had a black tank top on with a lace up bodice and black bootflares that hugged her curves.Spike could barely keep his eyes from her presence."Well what a bloody moronic question to ask, of course I missed ya pet.Ever since ya left for Prague it 'asn't been the same old destruction and killing.You broke my bloody cold and dead 'eart.'ow did you come back?". Drusilla's eyes danced like a childs."Oh moi, the bus Oi came 'ear on was so full of interesting humans.They were quoite tasty too.Oh Spoikey O'm so unhappy with what Oi did.Princess was 'orrid to leave you all alone with noone but a tin soldier.'e probably was a bad little soldier and melted in the sun?Did 'e?It doesn't matter because princess will never dream of such a toil again."Spike cocked a brow at her insanity.He couldn't help but soften at her luminous crazy eyes."Like I could stay mad at my Dru."He hugged her to his chest."I promise to be better to you this time, I swear.I've washed myself of that bloody slayer.Noone will take you, not that pesky slayer or slayer whipped daddy of yours."Spike gave her a little kiss on the crown of her head."Oh Spoike. You should not talk of daddy that way.He was mean to me and grandmummy though.Can't you 'ear that crow cackling in the breeze..its none other but 'is shadow.'e lit me and grandmummy on fire loike a pretty riot.Oh it 'urt so.It put grandmummy in a terrible mood.She yelled at princess and thats whoi Oi came to foind moi love.Now there is a skip in moi step. Look Oi dance as pretty as a ballerina."Drusilla started twirling insanely and laughing."Roight you do pet.That double-crossing poof sire of yours will wish 'e was lit on fire for less pain.You won't recognize 'im when I'm through.Does that make my pretty Dru happy?"Drusilla looked wide-eyed and smiled twirling again."Oh really.Oi want 'is oiyes to wrap in pretty black paper.Oi can send them to the stars and the stars shall say, Oh Dru you are fond of us...please come up and sleep among us.Oh they shall they shall.Then princess will be pretty as a picture."Dru skipped along ahead of him."nice Dru really but can't we just cut off 'is willy and send it to the slayer or something for bloody 'ell?"his face softened again."Sorry Dru. No right to be cross with you I suppose.Slayer put me in a bad mood.The bloody bitch threatened me, imagine that.I'll never cower before her.I killed two of 'er kind.I hope she burns in 'ell....no wait thats too nice.Been there a few times you know.'as some good vacation spots"Dr looked at him disapprovingly" What a 'orrid little witch.Oi must admit that slayers blood is delicious to bathe in.Oi miss the little slayer Kendra though.She 'ad spunk.Oi could of made her into a pretty dollie"Spike shook his head"Pet...you feeling ok?If it makes you feel better I'll buy you a whole box of em." Drusilla looked up at the moon."Moi Oi 'ad forgotten 'ow much broighter the moon shone when Oi was ravaging the city with moi Spoikey.Mmmmm."Dru grabbed his hand and tried to get him to dance but to no avail." Spoike. the tainted soldiers are out tonoight.They say that they shall bask in the warmth of body strewn feilds."Drusilla bursted into crazy giggling."Well Dru the body strewn part doesn't sound all that bad but soldiers are childs play.Now Slinky's, playdough and extremely sharp knives..thats another one." Drusilla grabbed Spike's arm and ran her fingers tenderly over the leather duster."Oh Spoike this reeks of death,Oi love it."Her eyes danced and Spoike smiled."Aww now I suppose I could get ya one pet.The cashier at the department store looked tasty anyways.Been meaning to get half off..the clerk.You'd look ravishingly bad in one of these too.Getting my full attention just thinking about it."Just as the words left his mouth he walked into a fire hydrant and fell over."Damn Fire hydrants!They always did look shifty." Spike picked himself up and brushed himself off."Oh poor Spoike.The spirits tell me you are unhappy." "Well tell the spirits they're right and if they don't bleedin shut up I'm going to bite off their ectoplasmic heads off.Ugh.. forget it.Lets just go to my crypt.This town is dead anyways...well...you know what I mean.Come along luv.I wanna 'ave a private look at you."Spike cocked his eyebrows and smiled as they headed to the crypt.  
************************************************************  
The crypt certainly wasn't much to see. The walls were strewn with shelves and bits and peices of thing Spike had collected from his gutter travels. The floor clearly hadn't been touched for quite some time.It was caked with dust and other various obstacles.Spike shifted some boxes and peices of wood and scrap metal to make a path in to what he called "the unliving room".It was basically a space with a worn out chair, crooked coffee table, and a hole littered cough next to a 10 year old tv stood."Well 'ome, evil cluttered, 'ome.I know it isn't much to skulk around luv but It'll get better...sometime.". Dru clung to his arm as the went through the maze of junk.Pulling away she put her hands together and looked at everything.Interestingly she passed her fragile white hand over the crappy tv set."Oh its all Oi've ever dreamed of.Dank, dark, damp, dirty and quoite devilish".Dru's voice tinkled like mourning bells."Well luv your not at loss for bad adjectives that start with "D".It makes no difference.You deserve a palace baby, and one day...your Spikey will get it for you.I promise." Spike looked awfully proud of himself as his sly grin slid across his beautifully structured face.Drusilla picked up a small dirty trinket from the floor.It was a ceramic cherub riding a magnificent black winged horse,"It has such wonderful potential Spoike.Oi think it would bring a eery nature to our home, with some moinor adjustments."Drusilla blew dust that was crusted onto the knickknack into the air and carried it to a water basin Spike kept in the corner.She placed it into the cold water and rubbed it gingerly with her nimble fingers.She then took it out and walked to a desk situated in the middle of the dim candle lit room.She brought it up above her head and slammed it down with much power taking off the cherubs head.The pink faced little head rolled across the floor right to Spike's feet.Drusilla judged the little thing smiling as if it were a peice of art."Perfect...." she stated with a insane little grin on her face.Spike watched her with amusement as she placed it upon the tv making sure not to make the slightest nick on it."Its so lovely.Spoike Oi really feel as if Oi am home now.Come and dance with me.."She looked with pure joy in her eyes to him and opened her arms.Spike walked over smiling and took her hands in his.Drusilla twirled them around kicking things from their way.She giggles with her childish amusement and they fell onto the couch laughing side by side.Spike pushed back a wisp of her chestnut hair from her face and smiled."Your the only one who ever understood me pet.Can't say the same for anyone understanding what goes on in your pretty lil head but thats what I like most about you. If you 'adn't left for Prague I never would of been poisoned by that blonde haired little bitch and we probably would of been king and queen in this town.Its no matter now though.I'll 'ave my peice with that high and mighty slayer just as I did with the other two.And you, you will reign with me as my fair, evil empress luv.'ow does that sound?Better than any new doll I 'ope."Spike leaned back on the couch and it creaked under his weight.Drusilla got that look as if wheels that anyone else never even knew existed were turning in her head.She climbed onto his lap and put her arms around his neck."Granmummy sha'll be pleased and as soon as we get rid of the goodies and that Angel beast we can be a happy family again,...destroying villages and drinking honeyed tea and cakes.Oi can't wait." 


End file.
